Generally, biogas to liquid fuel converters utilize very large scale processes requiring large amounts of equipment and large amounts of investment capital. These converters require very large amounts of bio-gas at a site to justify construction and operation of large scale methanol production. The Lurgi process for low-pressure crude methanol production from bio-gas is one example of a very large scale operation. Reduction of the size of an operation using the Lurgi process or other known processes is not possible by substituting smaller components for larger components. A new process, with components different than currently utilized components, is necessary to convert biogas into methanol.